Percy Jackson and the Child of Death
by KorakiIvis
Summary: It's not that easy, you know. Being the child of literal death. Only remembering my childhood from nine, but still remembering the nightmares. Being obsessed with Doctor Who when I can't even watch it properly… Being a demigod, I have a pretty confusing life. And to make things worse, the Egyptians are coming to Camp... Some OCs, and some Solangelo as well ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

In which I forget half my childhood (and the word 'anyway' is abused)

At Camp Half-Blood, life was quiet. Percy has just returned from a quest with some weird kid called Carter Kane, and get this, the Egyptian gods were real as well. Honestly, at this point it shouldn't be surprising. 'Cause… I don't even know if I can be surprised anymore, with my life (and everyone else's demigod life, too) being as surprising and as hard as it is.

For example, I'm constantly being the goofy one when my dad is the personification of death. That's pretty hard.

For example, sometimes I'm training with my best friend in the arena, and then someone who doesn't even know me points at me, sneers and goes,

"Oh look, there's the really creepy one. D' you know, her dad's Thanatos? I'm warning you, stay away from her."

That's pretty hard, too.

For example, I'm… Oh, never mind. You get the point.  
I mean, fine. Fine. I'm a bit of a loner, and fine, my best friend is a child of Hades. I'll admit to those things.

But you know what?  
I HAVE SIX FRIENDS.

Oh, you don't believe me? Well, I'll count for you. Let's see. Nico is my best friend. Well, by best, I mean we're practically inseparable. Seriously. The only person who Nico likes more than me, is of course, Will, who is also my best friend. We're kinda like thing one, two and…

ummmm...

The cat in the hat? Green eggs and ham?

I guess that sentence just got away from me... Anyway, I'm also friends with Percy, Annabeth, and Leo.

Well, that's five, I hear you ask, but who's the sixth? You weren't bluffing, weren't you?

No. I wasn't. My last friend is a wolf I found in the woods. Siren.

Why did I name her after human-eating chicken ladies that live in the Sea of Monsters?

Well, I call her 'Siren' because, although you can't hear her howl, it really hurts your ears. And I mean really. Trust me, I've been on the receiving end of it more than once.

Anyway, let's think back to the start... Wait, wait! Not yet. I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name is Lilly. And now, for the whole beginning business...

Well, to start with, I'm technically 16 years old. Now, you might be expecting a tragic backstory. For example, maybe a dad leaving when I was a baby, and my mum dying six years later. Maybe my whole family dying in a tragic accident when I was really young, while I was on holiday (although, to be honest, that one just doesn't make sense. Nobody travels without their family when they're so tiny. At least somebody would've survived in that scenario, anyway). Maybe my family dying because of my demigod powers, or something.

Maybe you're just expecting a really happy one, one where I had everything I possibly wanted, with loving parents and everything. Or maybe you're expecting a bittersweet one, or maybe just a plain normal one. One that could've happened to any old normal, completely mortal person.

If you were expecting one of them, the right answer is…

None of them. You're all wrong.

See, the thing is, I don't actually have a backstory. I literally do not know who I was. Sometimes I wish I had known - even if I had one of the oh-so-over-the-top-really-exaggerated-classic-protagonist backstories.

To be honest, none of them would've probably happened, in any case. But at least I'd have known what I needed to know about myself.

But… why? Why don't I have a backstory? Well, I actually sort of do, but it's just that I don't remember it. I don't remember my life past nine. I'm sure I had a childhood - everyone has one, no matter how good or bad - but… I just don't remember it.

Actually, no. That's a lie. Sort of.

I can't remember my life from nine, but that didn't mean I couldn't remember the dreams.  
One dream, in particular. The one that happened just before I woke up in London.

A bridge. I could make out a bridge right in front of me. And… there was a girl. A girl, with a permanent sneer on her face and infinite malice in her horrible, onix  
eyes. She was chanting something, and twirling her fingers, and staring straight at me, straight through me. Like she knew everything. All my memories, all my secrets, all my everything.  
And how to hurt me in the worst way she could.  
Suddenly, she stopped chanting, and pointed her fingers straight at me. I wondered what was going on, but when I tried to turn away, I couldn't move. I just couldn't.  
I hear people behind me, shouting my name, but although I could still see them out of the corner of my eye, they seemed... blurred.  
Actually, thinking about it, everything did.  
But then I was walking forward, my body moving of its own accord. Moving towards somebody who I didn't want to hurt more than anything, while everything in my path died. I realised that he would die, too, if I carried on like this. I warned him to move, to run away, but he just... stayed there.

I pleaded one last time, and then he ran. He ran, far away, and I was so relieved that maybe, maybe, he wouldn't have to die, but-  
A shadow. A shadow came, and it pulled me, straight through... and out, right in front of him.  
'Please. Please, just run away,' I cried, tears streaming down my face, but he just stood there.  
He said something, but I couldn't make it out, and then... he took my hand.  
And fell to the floor.  
The next time I woke up, I was in a flat in London.

Anyway, away with all this nostalgia…

As I said, my dad is Thanatos, the personification of death, so a lot of my power comes from metaphor. See, unless I make an impact on someone's life. - it doesn't have to be a big one, just for example, being their friend, or even beating of losing to them in battle (whichever one is less frequent to the person) works - they don't remember me. Which can be hard.

And so coming from that I have power over memory. I can edit it, remove memory, add someone else's memories to another person - with the exception of myself, of course.. By that I mean that I can give memories of mine to others, but I can't remove memory from my memory. I can cloak myself so someone doesn't see me, because "you never see death coming" and I can show people how they die.

Yeah.

And to be honest, that one's not such a crowd pleaser, because it will honesty break you. You will be driven to insanity, afraid of everything, so after I beat someone in battle by showing them their death, I just remove the memory of their death from their mind.

Oh and did I mention, everything I touch dies. I haven't even had my first kiss. But I can sort of control it with a pair of fingerless gloves Chiron left me. So, if you see a bouquet of dead flowers somewhere, think of me. And don't forget. Please.

Sorry. I'm being all sentimental again (what has gotten into me today?). Anyway, (again. Seriously, how many times am I saying this today..?) let's get back to the story of how I met my family. (Oh and my boyfriend).

Sadly, I can't start from the beginning, no matter how much you and I might want me to. Why? Well, as you might remember, a little thing happened to me called amnesia. So, the story can only start from when I was nine. On my ninth birthday, I woke up in London. I lived in a rather lovely apartment on my own. No one ever noticed me. Back then I didn't know they wouldn't remember me. No one at school knew me - at least not permanently. They did, in a way. I was there, after all. But at the same time, they didn't.

Of course, this applied to the teachers, too, so you might be thinking, 'Oh, cool! You don't even have to turn up, or do homework or anything, because they won't remember you!' But really, it wasn't like that at all.

Imagine there was somebody who you really admired, and you finally got to know them. Imagine that, and then imagine turning up the next day, and them having no idea who you were. Like you were… not there. Like you were nothing. That's how it felt.

Yeah, sad, I know. But then… I met somebody who remembered me. Or rather, a whole community of people who remembered me. And that phase of my life started with one person.

Will.

He was sent because somehow, we had an empathy link. At the time, I had no idea why (although who would. Who goes, 'Oh! I've just got this random empathy link with somebody - I know exactly why!''), but I'd figured we'd find out eventually.

Well, I can't say I was wrong about that, but what that reason actually was...

Anyway, enough with the suspense building, and back to the story. Will brought me back to Camp Half-Blood, and I met Nico, a son of Hades. We hit it off straight away, but I guess that was because he had a kind of deathly parent as well. Even if my dad basically worked for his dad… Never mind. I don't want to think about that right now, or, in fact, ever. I do not, and will not, work for Nico.

I love Will and Nico together, I really do, but I will admit, when I first met Will, I did have a little bit of a crush on him. But hey, it's nothing to worry about. That little crush never actually went anywhere, and after a while, I even told Nico and Will about it. After that, they took me everywhere, and that's the story of how we became death kids and sunshine.

You see, after meeting Nico, Chiron shifted the link from Will to Nico, after a special request. I don't know exactly how he did it, but I guess it had something to do with the Mist, and also the fact that Chiron was over 2,000 years old…

Yeah…

Anyway (for the… what? Fifth time today? Why am I saying it so often? Well, I guess it's not the first time I've had an obsession with a word… long story)

We learnt how to turn it on and off at Will (not that Will, don't worry. I was just messing with you, putting that capital there. I can correct it, if you want. On and off at will). If sounds kinda weird, that's because it is.

Among other things, I also learnt to use my powers properly (with lots of practice), and I fell in love with Doctor Who.

Yes, Doctor Who.

Leave me alone. And don't judge (or not badly, anyway. I'm fine with being judged well, but then again, who isn't?). It's actually a really good show if you stop criticising the special effects.

So because of that, every Saturday evening, Nico and Will and I all binge watch it. Well, we binge watch Classic Who. From old DVDs. We must have seen them all at least twice, but we can't see the new ones because the signal will attract monsters (even though I've heard that they're really good), and we don't want that to happen, obviously.

Although…

We are in Camp Half-Blood, so monsters can't even get to us. Why didn't I think about that earlier?

To be honest, I think that the 'no electronics rule' is just Chiron's (and Mr D's) way of getting us to do more training, because if we were allowed them, us demigods would spend all day playing, and nothing would get done.

Trust me. We all know how addictive those things are.

But yeah. We watch classic who. At least, we'll watch it until I confront Chiron about that stupid rule…

Anyway (the anyway count so far is seven. I really need a new word. Actually, you know what? I'm going to try a new word right now.

Anyhow.

There, are you proud of me? Or is that too similar? Ok, fine.

Nevertheless. In any case.

There. Have your words. Or how about, I just start this next sentence normally…)-

Yeah. Forget the anyway.

When I'm feeling really sad, I open my locket.

See, when I woke up in that apartment in London, I only had one thing with me, that being a small locket.

My special locket, which I've kept ever since.

It has a simple picture of my mum, along with my (genetic) brother and I as little children.

Apart from that, I have no connection to them at all, but you know how it goes. At least it's better than nothing.

So, yeah. When I feel sad, I just need to look at that.

It reminds me that I had a childhood. And that actually really helps. See, without it - without feeling like I had a life before Camp - I feel like I'm nobody. Like I'm… forgotten, or something. Like my life started at nine years old, although I know it didn't, and that because of that, I'm not a proper person.

However, seeing that locket, with that picture of me, smiling with my family and them equally cheerful, reassures me. I was happy. I had been loved. But… it also sometimes made me wonder if they'd forgotten about me, too, or if they're still out there, waiting for me, wondering just where I'd gone.

Well, I'd find out soon, in any case, no matter whether I wanted to or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The crying eighteen year old

So, basically, Percy decided to invite carter and his group to Camp half blood. (Greeks and Egyptians what could go wrong.) So Annabeth hired the help of me a Nico to shadow travel them here. So we did. And Carter was crying. And Sadie kinda looked at Annabeth like you know, that "we need to talk" look. From what I could tell, he'd just lost someone. So I left. I Wasn't interested in new people, and neither was Nico, and so we went to Chiron, asking for permission to leave Camp half blood for a bit, and he said no, so we left anyway. Nico told Will, and the next day we left.  
"Bye will."  
They hugged for a bit. And he kissed Will.  
"Okay lover boy, let's go."  
"Shut up."  
He punched me in a "friendly" way also a bit angrily. And I ruffled his hair, as his self appointed big sister, I mean, I was a couple months older, kind of I mean he was older then Percy, but you know what. He's sixteen. I was allowed to make fun of him. We saw a movie, got dinner and came back and got told off by Chiron. As punishment, we had to spar with the Ares cabin. NO PROBLEM. This would be fun. Now this I where I say, that I love fighting. This is because my weapon was a bit different. I pulled out a bone. And it slowly it extended into a whip. It's called Koraki, it means raven. But then I put it away, I wanted to show her up. Very simply I cloaked myself and showed that little brat Snowbell how she was gonna die. And she went mad. Scared of everything, from the background I could just hear Nico laughing crazily. And then after a 20 minute talk with Chiron, removed it from her memory. Anyway. Sorry anyway is kinda my thing, I tend to digress a lot. I mean, obviously that wasn't it, oh I just realised I forgot to mention, my arch nemesis is an Aries kid, Snowbell, because that was the most "precious" name her mum could think of. I hate her because when she first arrived she was a bully, and she kept calling Nico "queer" and it was really upsetting to Nico. One day I find Nico beat up so bad he couldn't get up again, after Will healed him, he told me it was Snowbell, and I returned the favour. I mean I beat her up. Yeah I'm cool.

So now, basically, Percy realised the house of life cabin was too small. So he screamed for me. Because Chiron taught my how to make things bigger on the inside. Yes, doctor who, I know. I knelt down, and pressed my hand on the floor. And slowly the walls disintegrated. The ceiling flew up and I tried as hard as I could to replicate what I saw at their fancy little house which the big schmoopy walls when I shadow travelled them here. Obviously I didn't put the statue of their bird god. I leaned into my memory and pulled out a string of black shiny goop, and it worked its way around the walls and it copied up the heiroglyphs, which was weird because it was plain English. I assumed it must have been a weird memory gap. So basically, the reason these dodgy Egyptians had been invited to camp half blood, was the winter ball, planned by me, Will and Austin, the musical genius. Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned I am very close with the Apollo cabin, but most of the time, Nico and Will share a bed in the Hades cabin, and I take the one opposite them. The reason I don't sleep in my own cabin is because I have quite a few powers and they expend my energy, and so at 10:37 every night, I go blind. I regain sight at 6:32 in the morning, and so I need someone near me in case something goes wrong, and I trust Will and Nico with my life.

The night of the ball, everyone came out in suits, dresses and jumpsuits. They all looked stunning. Sadie came out in a stunning fire red knee length dress, with combat boots and red streaks in her hair, and she came out with an oddly familiar guy wearing a suit with a red bow tie, and an unnecessary amount of amulets. Carter came out awkwardly on his own, dressed casual and looking, well there isn't really a nice way to put this. Drunk. I sometimes drink at parties. But I don't think Carter was just having fun. Yes I know I'm sixteen, but who needs fake IDs when you have magic. I made psychic paper from doctor who. That was when I realised I didn't have a date. And on cue I bumped into Will. Obviously he was going with Nico, who refused to wear a suit, and so he wore his usual outfit with a black blazer. Will was wearing a button up white shirt and jeans, and a light grey blazer. As for me, I was wearing my regular clothes.  
"LILLY. Where is your outfit. You can't go to the dance wearing that."  
"Don't worry, I made my dress!"  
"Ok so put it on."  
"Ok, ok calm down."  
I pulled out a hair pin, that was a red rose, and clipped it into my hair. Suddenly a black jumpsuit materialised around me, and roses seemed to grow around the dresses fabric, and skulls too. My hair did itself into a bun and the rose pin created a rose flower crown around it.  
"Happy." I Said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Yes, you look great now." Will said seemingly fed up.  
"So. Who are you going with?" He asked me.  
Embarrassed, I responded, "Well, I was so caught up in planning, I forgot to ask anyone."  
"Well that's funny, Austin did the same thing!"  
"No no no, I can go on my own..."  
And he screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

I get a good nights sleep

"AUSTIN. COME. HERE."  
And Austin came over, and he took me over to Sadie and her boyfriend, even though I didn't want to meet anyone else. Siren followed me, and we went to these new people. I think I did a good job talking  
but honestly, Austin did most of it. We shared brief backstories, and we hit it off really well. The guy with Sadie kept giving me confused looks. And then Sadie noticed my locket.  
"That's a gorgeous locket."  
"Yeah it has some emotional attachment."  
"What do you mean?" She asked me and then looked at Carter with concern.  
"He's your brother isn't he."  
"Yeah, not many people get that. How did you?"  
"You give concern for him that only a sister could give. I have a kind of adopted brother myself. Did he lose someone?"

"Yes. He lost his girlfriend recently. Her name was Zia."

"About the locket-"

"So you dodged the question. You don't have to tell me."  
"Oh. Sorry. It has a picture of me, my mum and my brother, but I don't remember my childhood. Past nine anyway."  
"Oh."  
At that point Sadie's boyfriend stopped giving me confused looks and he pulled out the same locket from under his amulets. In sync, we opened them. Mine had my picture and his had the same one. But without me. We looked at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Like three minutes. Like a really long three minutes.

"So." The uncomfortableness was broken by me.

"So." Walt copied what I said.

"So."

On cue there was a loud thud, and Carter passed out on the floor. Later on, in the infirmary, Carter woke up with a like, really bad hangover. I took his hands.

"Who are you." He asked me.

"My name is Lilly, and this is Austin."

"Why am I here."

"I know that losing someone is hard, and sometimes it is very hard to accept death, and so I am going to take your burden off you, with your permission." I tried to talk gently.

"How do you know about Zia?" He looked at Sadie, infuriated.

"Never mind, I know."

Austin sat next to me and described the relevant part of the conversation we had with Sadie and Walt. He explained my powers.

"Fine. Just be quick."

I took Carter's hand and put them on my shoulder. I looked into his bloodshot eyes, and I reached into his memory. I saw him give Zia a kiss goodnight, and head to his room. I saw him at breakfast, the next day, and asking Sadie and Walt if they had seen her. I saw his panic. Then he knocked on Zia's room door, and again, with no luck, and he kicked it down. I saw him walk in, and his eyes welled up with tears. And he saw the body of the one he loved. Dead.

It wasn't cut or anything. It wasn't gory. She was engulfed in a sort of darkness, one that made you feel awful. My eyes welled up with tears. I removed the memory, but left enough for him to know she was dead. I took the burden of the memory, and then from Sadie, then from Walt.

Along with my locket, I wear a charm bracelet, with nothing but a few glass bottles with corks. The memory filled into one of the bottles, and suddenly I was the only one who saw Zia's dead body. I looked at Austin as tears came flooding out of my eyes. You know like when blood comes gushing out of a cut. Sorry. Anyway. I put my head on his shoulder and we sat in the infirmary alone for a while. The good thing was, Carter seemed a little bit better.

So basically, after all the memory drama, we just had a bit of a break, you know, as a demigod, the best place to go is the beach. Because monsters don't like salt. Oh but just before going, I get a visit. Who you ask? Thanatos. Just good old dad. Honestly just done. Like with life in general. It went a little like this.

"Hello." I spoke first.

"Hello my child."

"Yeah I have a trip so be quick."

"Ok." He said, "So you took the burden of witnessing death."

"Yes."

"And you saved someone's peace of mind."

"Yes."

"So I have a gift."

"Cool. Gimme."

He handed me another glass bottle charm. It was full of small pearly blue beads.

"This is a resurrection vial," He bellowed. "It holds the power to cheat death, but only once."

"Ok this isn't riddle time. Explain."

"Speak The name of a dying person, and smash it. That person will cheat death."

"Ok cool. Now leave."

So I went. We were meeting at Percy's house and staying the night before the trip, and so I went with Nico and Will, obviously. Siren stayed with Chiron because you can't take dogs to the beach and we left. Nico shadow travelled us there, on the condition I shadow travelled us back, so that's how it went. We arrived at Percy's mums house, and immediately heard a crying baby and a buttload of demigods and a few magicians. At this point it was late at night, about 10:45 so I couldn't see anything. Just black.

"Miss Jackson, there is a crying child." I spoke the obvious.

"Yes Yes, I know, I can't get her to be quiet, she doesn't like crowded areas." She sounded flustered. "Here, can you hold her."

Before I could respond, she handed me the child. I held it in front of me by the armpits, not knowing what to do, I busted into Percy's room.

"OH MY GODS, LILLY A LITTLE PRIVACY." Annabeth shrieked.

"Oh calm down Annabeth, I can't see anything. I don't know what I would've seen, and I don't want to know, but it is crying, help. I think it was Percy who took her but I heard him singing a lullaby softly, and then the child stopped crying. Yes I'm not great with kids.

"She is not an it and so if you wouldn't mind can you leave little Estelle to me and, well, you leave?" Percy was rather annoyed.

"Ok leaving now."

I went to sleep on the couch, and Austin, Kayla, Will and Nico shared the room. I slept for a good three minutes and then woke up to find a blanket on me, and Austin fallen asleep next to me. I put the blanket on him and went to the my bigger on the inside bag and opened it. I pulled out a plant pot with a good 30 flowers in it and removed my gloves. I then put my hand on the stems of the flowers and absorbed their life force, meaning I was fully revitalised. I then proceeded to take Austin's music player, plug in his headphones, and play Panic! at the disco at full volume for the rest of the night. Obviously I couldn't see anything, but when you go blind for part of the day, your other senses get a really good.


End file.
